1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to managing security certificates and in particular, to manage security certificates of computer systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, data processing system, and computer program product for using services to manage security certificates of storage devices in a data processing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providers of devices, such as storage devices, often deliver applications with management interfaces for managing the devices in a data processing environment. The management interfaces of these applications may be accessed from a web browser or through some other user interface. These applications are typically installed with a default configuration that allows the management interface to be used by a user to perform a number of tasks associated with management of a device. These default configurations, however, may not be a correct configuration or even a complete configuration in view of certain security requirements of the data processing environment.
Some data processing environments are configured to present a user with a security error when an application attempts to perform a function for which the application does not have permission. For example, some data processing environments may have a rule for checking to make sure a use of an application is performed in association with a security certificate that has been issued by a certificate authority that is authenticated. In these data processing environments, a security error may result in a component in the data processing environment presenting a user with a security error message indicating that a particular security certificate has not been issued by a certificate authority that is trusted. After receiving the security error message the user must resolve the issue before the application can perform the function for which the application does not have permission. However, the user may not have the expertise to know how to resolve the security error. Further, even if the user does have the expertise, the steps to resolve the security issue may often be more labor-intensive and expensive than desired.
Currently, services applications in data processing environments are available to assist in trouble-shooting issues associated with components of a data processing environment. This type of service application can be used to get help from the manufacturer or reseller of components in the data processing environment. However, these types of service applications often require subject matter experts having skills that are unique to the issues. Additionally, the use of these services applications can often be more labor-intensive and expensive than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method, data processing system, and computer program product that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.